


Bite

by Tamoline



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/pseuds/Tamoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Laura who bites first.</p>
<p>(Well, the first bite that counts. The first bite that matters. The first bite that *should* matter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

It’s Laura who bites first.

(Well, the first bite that counts. The first bite that matters. The first bite that *should* matter.)

(Even now Carmilla feels something that’s altogether far too much like shame at the thought of the *first* bite. The one she’d taken.)

(And shame just doesn’t go with her colouration. Besides, she’s got so much more to be ashamed of that a mere non-consensual bite shouldn’t show up anymore than a candle flame against the sun.)

(But, though she’s loath to admit it, it does.)

For a moment she doesn’t actually realise what’s happened, too caught up in the sensation of Laura kissing her way down Carmilla’s neck. She vaguely thinks that her eyelids might even be fluttering - something she’s planning on utterly denying if questioned about it later.

The slight stab of pain almost goes unnoticed. Almost. By the time her conscious mind has caught up with what the sharp ache actually means, her body’s pushed her all the way across the bed away from Laura so fast that it’s almost like she teleported the distance.

Less smoke though.

She idly notices that she isn’t breathing. If she were mortal this might be a problem.

“Sorry,” Laura gabbles, looking wide-eyed. “I didn’t- I mean-“

And, of course, it’s instantly better. Because she’s here and she’s Laura and she’s just… Laura. “Whoa there, cupcake,” she says, holding up her hands and managing to smirk a little.

Laura quirks her head, looks at her with a question in his eyes. Because of course she does. “What’s wrong?”

This isn’t the first time someone’s bitten her, of course. Not even the first time a human has. It’s a not uncommon thing. Not entirely unpleasant when she’s expecting it. The problem is that, well, Laura has a way of distracting her, making her *not* expect things. The problem is the other meaning biting has; what it means when a vampire does it.

But she doesn’t say any of that, just curves her lips a little more and scoots back over. “Really not a problem.” She shrugs a little. “Just surprised me a little.” She strokes Laura’s face gently. “Apparently you’re really good with that mouth of yours. Who would’ve known?”

Laura, of course, instantly blushes and shoves her back with one hand. “Hush,” she says, unable to keep from a slightly goofy grin, but then she sobers. “Seriously, though, what happened?”

“Vampire, remember,” she says, indicating herself. “Biting means different things to us.”

“Really, what?” Laura asks.

Dominance and submission. Predator and prey. Vampire and cattle.

The kind of nasty games the coven used to play before she proved that she could play nastier.

“Just the obvious, cutie,” she says. ‘Now, if you don’t mind, I was really rather enjoying what you were doing.”

Laura ducks her head, kisses her on the mouth and then works her way down. When she’s working away on her neck again, gently and tenderly and oh so soft, It’s good. It is, but… Carmilla murmurs, “Bite me. Please.”

Laura stops, pulls back so she can look Carmilla in the face. “Are you sure?”

Camilla tugs her back down again. “*Certain*, cupcake,” she purrs. Seconds later she feels Laura’s blunt teeth against her skin. For a moment, she tenses…

And then she relaxes.

Because it’s Laura, it’s Laura, it’s Laura…

And with every nibble, every bite, she helps plaster over the history of Carmilla’s neck, and reforges it anew.


End file.
